Bro run
by Fiesty Sin
Summary: MY OCs Ryuu & Miyuki. Ryuu steals his big sisters stuff and he is...i terrible at summarys.Pairing Toshiro/OC.reveiws are welcome


**Why did I type this thing here before the story. Well, to scream.**

" **This is a disclaimer, when do I get paid again!?!?!" **

………………………………**..............................................................................................****........................**

………………………………**.........................................................................................**

………………………………**....................................................................................**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**This was just great, here he was running for his life from his big sister. When he ran into no, wait he was jumped on by the little pink haired girl. Who was squealing " let play, let play." If this wasn't already a pain in the ass, she also had a choke hold (hug) on his neck and was repeatedly swinging from side to side. Even though he could barley breath he was able to regain balance and began to run, with Yachiru still on his back. **

**After several minutes of running he said " I am lost."**

**Ryuu had only been to the Seireitei two times before and this place was freakin huge how could you not get lost here, as he began to wish for a map. Yachiru poked his shoulder.**

"**Yes, pinky," he asked.**

" **I know which way," she chirped.**

'**Really which," he asked.**

**Yachiru pointed to the right, poor Ryuu followed her directions. Now remember that he has only been to the Seireitei twice and no one ever tolled him that if you ever get lost in the Seireitei with Yachiru go to opposite way she says or just don't follow her directions.**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,**

**Miyuki, Ryuu' s big sister who having trouble finding his ass, had ran into Kenpachi who was looking for Yachiru since he had nothing better to do. I was serious when I said she had ran into him by the way. Miyuki had fallen on her butt now sat there, but Kenpachi noticed the murderess aura growing around the girl. With a smirk held his hand out to help her up, she took it happy to be standing.**

" **Have you seen my lil brother," she asked.**

" **No, have you seen Yachiru."**

" **No… I…haven't.," she said slowly.**

**That when she slapped her forehead when it hit her that Ryuu was with Yachiru and if Ryuu was hiding his reiatsu**__**then hiding it wouldn't matter if he was with Yachiru. Poor Kenpachi stood there dumbfound at were Yachiru could be watch a smirk appear on Miyuki face.**

" **Ryuu is with Yachiru, probably we just need to track Yachiru reiatsu," she said.**

**Kenpachi had the **_**why Yachiru **_**look on his face.**

" **Ryuu is running from me, because he stole something that mine," she said.**

**Kenpachi nodded and started to follow Yachiru' s reiatsu. It wasn't long till they found them, Ryuu knew that something was wrong the moment Yachiru let go of his neck. He look up to see a foot in his face, which sent him flying into nearest the wall. Yachiru had jumped onto Kenpachi' s back to watch Miyuki wrath unfold.**

**Ryuu had climbed out of the dent in the wall, to be grabbed around the neck by Miyuki. **

" **Give it," she hissed**

" **I don't have it," he choked.**

" **Then where is it."**

" **I put it on Toshiro's desk."**

" **You what!?" she screamed.**

**With that she threw him back into the dent, making it deeper.**

" **What going on here," said a cold voice.**

**Turning they all saw that it was Toshiro, who was giving the hole in the wall a wary look. Miyuki seemed to calm down a little after causing her little brother some pain, but she was still pissed and wasn't smiling. Which surprised Toshiro she always smiles.**

" **Miyuki I found this on my desk," Toshiro said as he pulled out of his sleeve a dark green book.**

**Miyuki was so happy she ran up to him and gave him a hug. Toshiro stood there surprised by the fact her arms were around his neck. Kenpachi, Yachiru and Ryuu took this moment to ditch Toshiro and Miyuki. **

" **Thanks, Toshiro I was looking all over for it," she said letting go of his neck and grabbed the book from him while she took a step back.**

**Toshiro was still a little, only just a little red from her sudden huge. **

" **Where did Ryuu go," Miyuki wondered out loud.**

**Looking around she saw he was no where to be seen, then it hit her that Toshiro could have read her journal. ( Totally forgets about Ryuu)**

"**Toshiro you didn't read this right," she questioned him.**

" **No, why," he asked.**

" **No reason," she said putting the book up one of her sleeves.**

**Toshiro gave her a questioning look, but didn't question her on it anymore. Miyuki happy that he let the subject go, decided that she needed to put her journal away now. As she walked by she whispered "do you want to find out what it says, see you later." **

**With that she left him curious at what lay hidden in the pages. Later after failing yet again to get Matsumoto to do her paperwork, Toshiro was about to bang his head into his desk when Miyuki come into his office. With out a word she walked over to his desk and stood next to him and said " Toshiro, um…would you go on a date with me."**

" **Yes," he said.**

**Miyuki wrapped her arms around his neck and this time he wrapped his arms around her waist.**

"**Where too," he asked.**

" **Your eyes of blue," she whispered.**

" **Aw so cute," said a voice.**

**This caused them both to jump apart and at the door way stood Matsumoto.**

" **I'm going to tell everyone that your going out," she squealed running back outside.**

**Toshiro let out an annoyed sigh, Miyuki gave him a kiss on the cheek and said " tomorrow, here in the afternoon okay."**

" **Ya shore," he said as she head out the door.**

**Toshiro touch the cheek that she had kissed, and headed to his room. **

………………………………**....................................................................................**

**Kenpachi: I don't get it why was she so mad about Ryuu stealing a book from her.**

**Ryuu( some how uninjured): It was her Journal**

**Yachiru: She probably wrote about Toshiro in her journal**

**Kenpachi leaves not caring anymore as does Ryuu.**

**Yachiru was about to leave right when Matsumoto appeared.**

**Matsumoto: Yachiru guess what (Whispers something about Toshiro and Miyuki)**

**Yachiru: I going to go tell other Vice Captains you tell the Captains.**

**They leave the room a little too, quietly. **


End file.
